My Adorable Boy
by ichigo song
Summary: karena kau sangat menarik. dan kau milikku. harus jadi milikku, sayang. suck summary. BL. YeWook.
1. Chapter 1

**My Adorable Boy**

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

And friends

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_,_** Shou-ai,**_ Miss Typo(s) berceceran. **Silahkan keluar dari halaman ini jika tidak suka dengan PAIR yang ada.** **Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan untuk membaca cerita ini.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

"Hey Kim Ryeowook, ini kan hari libur. Setidaknya keluarlah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan."

Seorang pria dengan penampilan rapi –siap untuk pergi- berujar pada sosok lain di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sosok lain itu, Kim Ryeowook, tidak menanggapi. Hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan acara membacanya. Orang lain di ruangan itu, Hyungnya, menurutnya tidak lebih penting dari buku di tangannya.

"Ini kan liburan musim panas Wook. Setidaknya kau kan bisa pergi dengan Kibum atau Sungmin. Dari pada kau di rumah terus seharian."

Sang Hyung, Kim Jaejoong, berujar lagi. Kali ini tubuhnya sudah duduk di sofa tepat di samping adiknya.

"Kenapa aku harus? Lagi pula, karena ini musim panas, di luar sana pasti sangat panas. Lebih baik di rumah. Tidak akan membuatku kepanasan." Ryeowook berujar tak terlalu peduli.

"Ck. Setidaknya, sekali-kali kau juga harus pergi keluar. Bersenang senang sedikit. Eomma dan appa mencari uang bukan hanya untuk ditimbun di bank, kau tahu. Manfaatkan sedikit uang mereka yang menggunung sebagian di kartu atm-mu."ujar Jaejoong ngelantur.

"Yeah. Kau tidak lihat tumpukan buku di lemari buku di kamarku, Hyung? Aku sudah memanfaatkan sebagian uang mereka yang ada di atm-ku kan."

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menggetok kepala adiknya yang cuma satu itu.

"Tsk, kau ini. Atau setidaknya, ajak sesekali temanmu kemari. Eomma sampai berpikir apa kau ini tidak punya teman karena kau tidak pernah terlihat membawa teman kemari."

"Mereka hanya akan membuat rusuh kalau kuajak kemari, Hyung. Lagipula, itu karena memang eomma yang tidak tahu kalau aku terkadang juga pergi bersama teman-temanku. Sudahlah Hyung. Hyung juga lihat sendiri kan kalau aku masih punya teman. Lagipula bukannya Hyung mau pergi? Mau sampai kapan duduk disana? Dan aku akan pergi nanti. Tenang saja." Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas setelahnya. Kalau adiknya sudah bicara sepanjang itu, berarti dirinya memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Jaejoong sendiri heran dengan adiknya tiu. Dia bukan seorang introvert. Tapi kadang kelakuannya seperti seorang introvert. Ibunya bahkan sampai heran sendiri dengan kelakuan anaknya yang satu itu.

Dia ini kan masih duduk di tingkat dua senior high school. Biasanya, anak seumurannya itu suka bersenang-senang di waktu luang mereka. Pergi ke game center dan bermain sampai puas. Atau nongkrong ramai-ramai di café. Atau yeah, hal lain semacam itu. Kalau Ryeowook ini tidak. Dia mengikuti beberapa kegiatan club sekolah. Club seni yang terdiri dari beberapa cabang itu. Mulai dari seni music. Seni lukis. Belum lagi kelas drama. Ryeowook hampir setiap hari pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Mencoba menyaingi kesibukan orang tuanya. Ada beberapa saat dimana Ryeowook bahkan pulang setelah jam makan malam usai. Alasannya, kalau tidak kegiatan club ya berdiam diri dengan beberapa buku di sampingnya di perpustakaan kota. Dan akan berada di rumah seharian di hari libur.

"Baiklah, Hyung pergi dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Wook-ah." Jaejoong bangkit setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Yeah. Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan, Jae Hyung." Ryeowook membalas setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya berada.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sebentar dan melirik jam tangan putih di pergelangan kirinya. Jam sebelas lebih dua puluh lima menit. Menatap datar ke depan sebelum menutup buku yang tadi di bacanya dan beranjak ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya berada. Mengganti bajunya yang santai dengan sebuah celana jeans hitam lalu kaos putih polos dan sweater bergaris hitam putih. Meraih tas punggungnya yang berwarna putih gading, lalu memasukkan buku yang tadi dibacanya dan ponsel beserta dompetnya. Ryeowook langsung pergi keluar dengan motor hitamnya setelah mengenakan helmet dan sneakers hitamnya. Meninggalkan sang bibi pengurus rumah yang menatapnya heran.

"Tumben sekali tuan muda Ryeowook keluar di hari yang panas begini?"gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memang pergi keluar. Tapi tujuannya tetap tidak jauh-jauh dari kata 'menyejukkan' di siang yang panas ini. Karena disinilah Ryeowook berada sekarang. Di perpustakaan kota yang mewah dan ditemani dinginnya air conditioner. Bukan hal buruk, menurut Ryeowook. Ryeowook memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat jendela. Sejuknya air conditioner yang tidak jauh darinya dan cerahnya sinar mentari yang menembus jendela di sampingnya itu membuat Ryeowook semakin khusyuk membaca buku yang membahas tentang mitologi dewa yunani kuno di tangannya.

Greekkk

Bunyi bunyi bangku yang ditarik dengan pelan tidak membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. Nyatanya, bangku yang ditarik barusan itu tepat berada di seberangnya. Tubuhnya masih menyandar pada punggung kursi yang sudah tertimpa tas dan sweaternya sebelumnya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk menekuri tiap kata yang tercetak dengan tinta hitam diatas kertas berwarna sedikit kecoklatan itu, membuat helaian coklat rambutnya yang sedikit panjang menutupi dahinya. Pria lain yang duduk di seberang Ryeowook mengamatinya sebentar lalu tenggelam pula dalam buku seni di tangannya.

13:22

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit setelah melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangan putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Berpikir sudah berapa lama dirinya duduk di sana. Menganggukkan kepalanya ketika telah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri lalu menutup bukunya dan merenggangkan sedikit otot tangannya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Setelah menurunkan tangannya yang baru diangkatnya, Ryeowook jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Seorang pria duduk di hadapannya –seberangnya lebih tepatnya- dan tampak memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Biasanya Ryeowook akan mengabaikan orang yang memperhatikannya seperti itu. Bahkan meskipun orang yang memperhatikannya itu berubah jadi patung, Ryewoook juga biasanya tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang ini rasanya berbeda. Ryeowook merasa harus salah tingkah karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Dan ini untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"E-ehmm," Ryeowook berdehem pelan. Berusaha kembali seperti biasa. Juga mencoba, barangkali dehemannya mampu membuat pria di seberangnya itu berhenti menatapinya.

Dan hell.

Itu berhasil. Ini berita baik. Tapi berita buruknya, pria itu malah mengembangkan senyum yang sayangnya itu terlihat sangat mempesona. Bahkan Ryeowook yang tidak biasa dibuat terpesona dengan senyum orang lain kini malah jadi begitu terpesonanya karena senyum tipis –tidak terlalu tipis juga- yang sungguh memukau itu.

Ryeowook diam-diam kembali berdehem pelan dan membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Maaf, Tuan. Bisakah Tuan tidak memperhatikan saya seperti ingin menelan saya hidup-hidup seperti itu?"

Sejujurnya, Ryeowook tidak terbiasa membuka pembicaraan. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Jaejoong atau Ibunya kalau perlu. Bahkan Ibunya sampai dibuat bingung harus bicara apa kalau hanya sedang berdua dengan Ryeowook.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum. Ryeowook tiba-tiba dibuat gugup dengan itu.

"Gwaenchanha. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Ryeowook membereskan buku yang belum selesai dibacanya dan kembali bersiap untuk pergi dari perpustakaan itu. Perutnya terasa lapar dan Ryeowook berpikir untuk pergi ke café langganannya setelah ini.

"Annyeonghasseyo."

Dan Ryeowook segera pergi dari sana setelah mengucap satu kalimat lagi untuk pria di depannya. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk meminjam buku yang belum selesai dibacanya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Ryeowook yang sudah hampir sampai di pintu itu menolehkan kepalanya sementara tangannya masih menutup resleting tas punggungnya.

"Oh?!"responnya terkejut.

"Hi,"

Oh! Ryeowook nyaris mengutuk suara baritone lembut yang terdengar berat itu. Tapi yang terucap dalam hatinya malah jadi pujian.

"Hi,"balas Ryeowook akhirnya setelah kembali menyandang tasnya dengan benar.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian tidak berdiri di depan pintu?"Pertanyaan berupa teguran itu menyadarkan keduanya kalau mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu yang tentu saja mengganggu untuk orang yang akan masuk ataupun keluar dari perpustakaan kota tersebut.

"Joeseonghabnida,"

Ryeowook meminta maaf dan segera menyingkir sementara pria satunya tampak menudukkan kepalanya tanda minta maaf dan mengikuti Ryeowook yang sudah hampir menaiki motornya.

"Hei,"

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap penuh tanya pada pria yang berdiri tepat di depan motornya.

"Boleh aku pergi bersamamu?"

Pria itu bertanya dengan tenang. Dan Ryeowook rasanya ingin menendang pria itu menjauh darinya. Tapi yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu pria itu segera pergi menuju motor sport-nya yang ternyata tidak jauh dari Ryeowook.

Motor merah pria itu mengiringi laju motor hitam Ryeowook sebelum kemudian kedua motor itu berhenti di depan sebuah café dengan cat merah yang tidak menyala dan ungu muda di sisi yang berbeda –kanan kiri pintu masuk-. Di atas pintu itu terdapat tulisan artistic 'Red Purple Café' dengan warna merah pada kata Red dan ungu pada kata Purple lalu hitam pada kata Café.

Sapaan manis terdengar ketika kedua pria itu baru saja melewati pintu masuk. Ryeowook memilih sebuah bangku untuk dua orang yang berada di pojok dekat jendela. Spot favorit Ryeowook, ngomong-ngomong. Setelah memesan milkshake coklat dan hot cappucinno, keduanya kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook ingin sekali bertanya kenapa pria itu mengikutinya, tapi sekali lagi, Ryeowook tidak terbiasa memulai pembicaraan. Jadilah hanya kesunyian yang ada ditengah tengah mereka sekarang.

"Hai, namaku Kim Jongwoon. Kau?"

Tiba-tiba pria itu mengucapkan satu kalimat. Dan Ryeowook sudah tahu tujuan pria itu. Ingin berkenalan dengannya.

"Kim Ryeowook. Namaku Kim Ryeowook."balas Ryeowook dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kau mempesona, Ryeowook-ssi."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau Ryeowook mempesona. Bukan manis. Biasanya orang akan memujinya dengan kata laknat –menurut Ryeowook- itu. Ryeowook benci disebut manis karena menurutnya sendiri, dia itu tampan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun dirinya tetap pria. Jadi sudah pasti tampan. Padahal, yang benar memang begitu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Ryeowook tetap akan terlihat manis, cute, dan sebagainya. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja Ryeowook bisa disebut tampan.

"Terima kasih, Jongwoon-ssi."balas Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Sebenarnya, Ryeowook tidak tahu kalau kata memppesona itu memiliki banyak arti. Karena mempesona tidak berarti tampan kan meskippun itu ditujukan untuk seorang lelaki.

"Dan kau tampak cocok dengan suit-mu itu. Manis."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hallllooooowwwww~~~ fict pertama Ichi di tahun 2014 . long time no see, guys. Miss u~~ * lol

Uffffff~ ini apaaaaaah? Omidat! Ichi gak tau ini tulisan macam apa. Jelek? Heeuuuu~~

Kalo jelek gak bakal Ichi lanjut deh. Huhuhu~

RnR?

Gak ada unsure pemaksaan untuk meninggalkan review. Hanya untuk yang bersedia dan sudi meninggalkan review buat Ichi aja. Isinya boleh berupa komentar atau kritik dan saran.

Pai pai~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**My Adorable Boy**

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

And friends

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_,_** Shou-ai,**_ Miss Typo(s) berceceran. **Silahkan keluar dari halaman ini jika tidak suka dengan PAIR yang ada.** **Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan untuk membaca cerita ini.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan bersungut-sungut. Bibirnya menggerutu tidak jelas. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari Ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Sementara bibirnya terus menggerutu, kakinya melangkah dengan hentakan seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

Nyonya Kim menggumam sambil menatap anaknya yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang makin di hentak. Beruntung anak-anak tangga itu terlapisi karpet tebal yang bisa meredam suara berisik dari hentakan kaki Ryeowook.

Sementara Nyonya Kim memilih mengendikkan bahu, Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melempar tasnya ke sofa dengan kesal. Menutup pintu dengan pelan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook ingin sekali membanting pintu kamarnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Tapi ingat kalau wajah Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sedang marah itu lebih mengerikan dari induk ayam kehilangan anaknya, terlebih suara Ibunya jika sedang marah pasti bisa lebih menggelegar dibanding petir di siang bolong, maka Ryeowook memilih jalan aman dengan menutup pintu seperti anak baik dan mengacak-acak rambut dan sprei kasurnya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal?

Ryeowook masih ingat dengan jelas raut muka pria bernama Jongwoon tadi ketika mengatakan kalau Ryeowook itu manis. Wajahnya begitu berbinar. Matanya seolah memancarkan kilauan bling bling dengan senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Apa!"

Ryeowook menjerit histeris –dengan tertahan- mengingat apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Hapus kata tampan! Aku masih jauh lebih tampan darinya! Seru Ryeowook dalam hati dengan tangan mengepal dan kepala mengangguk di tidurannya.

.

.

"Dan kau tampak cocok dengan suit-mu itu. Manis."

Satu kata terakhir terpaksa menghapus senyum Ryeowook yang tipis itu. Mukanya berubah masam di balik raut datarnya. Auranya jadi tidak menyenangkan. Lebih tidak menyenangkan dari saat Kiki, boneka jerapah kesayangannya, disembunyikan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih. Kuanggap itu pujian untuk kali ini, Jongwoon-ssi."balas Ryeowook dengan nada dan muka yang sama datarnya.

Dan ini entah Jongwoon yang tidak peka atau bagaimana. Dia malah menjawab dengan ringan.

"Tentu, Ryeowook-ssi. Itu memang sebuah pujian untukmu yang manis ini."

Rasanya Ryeowook ingin melemparkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya ke kepala Jongwoon yang ditutupi surai hitam itu. Kalau Ryeowook ini seekor serigala, sudah pasti semua taring yang dimilikinya sekarang sudah muncul dengan geraman rendah mengerikan yang terdengar. Sayangnya, untuk saat ini Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeram pelan dan menahan kekesalan serta keinginannya untuk menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Itu merusak image-nya!

"Terserah Jongwoon-ssi saja."ucap Ryeowook akhirnya.

Jongwoon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menyesap hot cappucinno miliknya yang sudah tinggal separuh.

"Kau masih sekolah, Ryeowook-ssi?"

Jongwoon bertanya setelah beberap menit hening menyergap keduanya. Tampak Jongwoon sedikit tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook yang malah tampak menikmati keheningan di tengah hiruk pikuk sekitarnya.

"Uh? Yeah. Kenapa?"

Ryeowook menglihkan perhatiannya dari jalan yang sejak tadi diamatinya.

"Tidak. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja. Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Uhm. Aku sekolah di Golden Pearl High School. Kalau Jongwoon-ssi?"jawab Ryeowook dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Sedikit tidak enak karena sejak awal Jongwoon terus yang bertanya. Meski sebenarnya juga itu kemauan Jongwoon sendiri.

"Oh? Kau sudah tingkat dua high school? Aku pikir kau masih tingkat dua atau akhir junior high school? Kalau aku —"

Ryeowook lalu tidak mendengar lagi ucapan Jongwoon. Sudah terlanjur kesal. Sudah dikatai manis. Masih ditambah lagi dikira masih duduk di junior high school? Oh crap!

.

.

"Ingin sekali kulempar kepalanya yang besar itu dengan tasku."gumam Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Hari masih sore. Tidak ada yang dikerjakan. Tugas liburannya masih bisa dikerjakan besok.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. Menatap pria di depannya yang memasang wajah penuh harap dengan sebuah senyum yang tidak terlalu lebar. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di café milik Yunho, ehem, 'teman'nya. Bersama ketiga orang lainnya, termasuk Jongwoon, Jaejoong duduk di bangku pojok yang merupakan spot favorite mereka.

"Untuk apa Hyung meminta nomor ponsel Ryeowook?"Tanya Jaejoong heran. Keningya berkerut. Matanya sedikit memicing menatap Jongwoon.

"Boleh tidak? Aku kan hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan adikmu. Kalau tidak boleh aku akan meminta sendiri padanya langsung."jawab Jongwoon sedikit kesal.

Yunho hanya menatap kedua orang di depannya dalam diam. Sementara Yoochun lebih memilih menikmati makan sorenya dari pada memperhatikan dua pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Coba saja kalau Hyung mau. Aku tidak menjamin kalau Hyung akan langsung mendapatkannya."tantang Jaejoong.

Jongwoon yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus. Jongwoon memang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Ryeowook sebelumnya ketika dia dan Jaaejoong, yang merupakan satu jurusan di kuliahnya, sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumah Jaejoong. Ketika itu Ryeowook baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya –yang ajaibnya hari itu tidak ada kegiatan klub yang diikutinya-. Jongwoon yang ketika itu ditinggal Jaejoong untuk mengambil buku di kamarnya, hanya menoleh ketika Ryeowook datang dan melewati ruang tengah tempatnya mengerjakan tugas saat itu. Tapi ketika matanya beradu dengan caramel bening Ryeowook, Jongwoon merasa waktu seperti sedang dihentikan oleh seorang time controller. Mata Ryeowook begitu indah. Dan Jongwoon begitu menyukainya. Ketika itu Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai sopan santun pada Jongwoon lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua ketika berpapasan dengan Jaejoong di tengah jalan.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"Tanya Jaejoong ketika itu. Jongwoon bisa mendengarnya karena keduanya bertemu tidak jauh dari temppat Jongwoon.

"Eumm. Kenapa memangnya?"balas Ryeowook saat itu.

"Tumben."

"Ya. Memangnya tidak boleh."

Lalu Ryeowook menghentakkan kakiknya melangkah menaiki anak tangga yang mengantarnya ke lantai dua. Ketika itu Jongwoon tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dan Jaejoong tertawa nyaring melihat reaksi adiknya.

"Ayolah Jae."pinta Jongwoon memaksa.

"Hyung, kau ingin Ryeowook marah padaku karena memberikan nomor ponselnya sembarangan? Dia itu kan sedikit sensitive dengan hal-hal semacam ini." Balas Jaejoong memberi pengertian.

Ryeowook memang seperti itu. Bahkan Ryeowook pernah mengabaikan Jaejoong -yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan terjepit- yang menelponnya menggunakan ponsel Junsu yang tentu sjaa tidak Ryeowook kenal. Padahal saat itu Jaejoong sudah menelpon Ryeowook lebih dari tiga kali. Baru ketika Jaejoong mengirim pesan untuk menjawab ppanggilannya, Ryeowook menjawab panggilan yang Jaejoong lakukan dengan ponsel Junsu. Saat itu Jaejoong bahkan sudah mengumpat panjang pendek mengenai sifat adiknya yang berbeda jauh dengan sifat kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku yang memaksamu untuk memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku, Jae."Jongwoon masih memaksa. Kali ini ditambah dengan muka memelasnya yang berharap bisa meluluhkan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak Hyung coba saja dulu meminta nomor ponselnya langsung?" Yunho yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya angkat bicara. Sebenarnya, Yunho hanya bosan melihat dua orang terdekatnya ini saling berdebat tanpa ujung seperti itu.

Akhirnya Jongwoon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Di otaknya sudah tersusun berbagai rencana dan alas an untuk bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel adik Jaejoong itu.

.

.

.

Masih dalam liburan musim panas menyebalkan versi Kim Ryeowook. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul seppupluh pagi, tapi putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu tampak sudah rapi. Tas ransel biru tergendong manis oleh punggungnya. Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah menonton televise menatap heran dan takjub pada adiknya.

"Oh God~ kurasa Jiji akan segera berkokok setelah ini."seru Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berlebihan."gumamnya sinis.

"Hey adikku sayang, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau mau pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini, heum?"Tanya Jaejoong.

"Perpustakaan kota."jawaban singkat Ryeowook membuat Jaejoong mendecak malas.

"Tidakkah ada tempat lain yang bisa kau kunjuungi selain tempat penuh buku itu, baby?"Jaejoong menekankan pada kata Baby. Dan Ryeowook memasang pose mual.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan bayi seperti itu!"seru Ryeowook sebal.

Jaejoong tertawa keras karenanya. Senang sekali bisa membuat adiknya berteriak dengan suara tenornya yang bisa melengking sepperti itu. Jarang sekali adiknya yang expressionless itu berteriak seperti itu.

"Tertawalah samppai ususmu kering!"seru Ryeowook dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang semakin keras tertawa.

"Ryeowook pergi ke perpustakaan kota sekarang."ucap Jaejoong dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Thanks, Jaejoong sayang."balas suara baritone lembut di seberang sana.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu sebelum kau menjadi santapan beruang galak, Hyung."peringat Jaejoong kesal.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Jae."

Hhaaah

"Kenapa aku malah membantu Jongwoon Hyung begini jadinya"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jongwoon memasuki perpustakaan kota itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Setelah mendapat pemberitahuan dari Jaejoong tadi, Jongwoon memang bergegas meluncur ke perpustakaan kota yang sering dikunjungi oleh Ryeowook. Jongwoon mencoba untuk mencari Ryeowook di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Waktu itu memang bukan sebuah kesengajaan ketika Jongwoon melihat Ryeowook. Saat itu Jongwoon juga sedang mencari buku untuk tugas kuliahnya. Lalu melihat Ryeowook yang sedang duduk sendirian, jadilah jongwoon menghampirinya.

Dan tadaa!

Di sana. Kim Ryeowook. Duduk. Seorang diri. Well, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendiri jika para buku yang bersebaran di sekitar Ryeowook itu ikut dihitung. Jongwoon menggumamkan kata 'Yess!' dengan semangat sebelum memasang wajah biasa dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook. Jongwoon menarik sebuah kursi di depan Ryeowook yang kosong dan membuka buku seni yang tadi sempat diambilnya.

Hening.

Jongwoon bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah begitu tenggelam dalam buku seni yang sedang di bacanya. Sementara Ryeowook. Yah, begitulah. Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya atau bahkan sekedar melirikkan matanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah menarik kursi untuk duduk di seberangnya. Keduanya sama-sama berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

Detik jam terus berputar. Mengubah letak jarum panjang dan pendek pada jam dinding bergeser secara teratur. Hingga salah satu dari keduanya meregangkan otot dan menguapp psambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Uh, jam berapa ini?"gumamnya. tangan kirinya terangkat demi bisa melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangan hitam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Ah~ sudah jam makan siang ternyata. Pantas saja aku lapar."gumamnya, Ryeowook.

"Mau makan siang denganku?"suara lain terdengar menyapa pendengarannya.

Ryeowook menatap ke meja seberangnya dan melihat seorang lain duduk manis di sana.

"Jongwoon-ssi?"

"Mau makan siang bersama?"tawar Jongwoon sekali lagi.

Ryeowook tampak terdiam. Berpikir. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya bertemu dengan Jongwoon. Kalau tidak salah hitung, mungkin ini ppertemuan ke empatnya jika dihitung dengan kedatangan Jongwoon ke kediamannya bersama Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi ini baru kali kedua mereka berbicara dan bertatapp pmpupka berdua seperti ini.

Ryeowook sebenarnya orang yang sedikit sulit. Bahkan Ryeowook akan lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar dari pada pergi berbelanja dengan Jaejoong, Hyungnya. Tapi—

"Baiklah."

-jawaban Ryeowook ini sedikit membuat heran. Jongwoon sudah sering mendengar keluhan Jaejoong tentang adiknya yang kelewat pendiam dan sedikit dingin itu. Tapi ini? Jongwoon rasanya ingin bersorak riang saat itu juga kalau urat malunya sudah putus.

"Baiklah. Ayo. Bereskan dulu buku-bukumu itu baaru kita pergi."

Ryeowook menuruti ucapan Jongwoon dan membereskan beberapa buku yang membantunya untuk mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Ryeowook-ssi?" Jongwoon bertanya ketika keduanya berjalan beriringan untuk menuju temppat parkir.

"Kemana saja. Aku bukan orang pemilih soal makanan, Jongwoon-ssi."

"Baiklah. Kita pergi pakai motorku ya."

"Uhm,"

.

.

.

**T. B. C**

.

.

.

Wahahaha~ kok kelanjutannya malah jadi kaya gini sih? Ergh~

Kya~~~ Ichi sungguh tidak menyangka kalau responnya bakalan baik kayak gitu. Huhuhu~ terharu~ :3

Tapi maaf, Ichi belum bisa balasin satu per satu review-nya. Actually, Ichi sibuk. #slapped. Haha~ bukan~ sebenernya pengen banget. Tapi Ichi kemarin-kemarin itu belum sempet ke warnet atau bahkan buka internet di rumah. Jadilah review-nya hanya jadi koleksi tanpa ada balasan dari Ichi. Huhuhu~ but, thanks buat semua yang udah review.

Dan~~~ maaf karena lanjutannya lama pake banget. Hehehe~ sebenenrya pengen dilanjut kemarin. Eh, ternyata. Ichi masih kepikiran sama gempa kemarin jadinya malah gak bisa konsen.

And~~~~ mind to review? :D


End file.
